A touch screen serves as an inductive device capable of receiving an input signal such as a touch. The touch screen is a new information interaction device that gives information interaction a new appearance. In a conventional touch screen, indium tin oxides (Indium Tin Oxides, ITO) conductive layer is a crucial component of a touch screen induction module.
Generally, in preparation of the ITO layer, the entire surface of a substrate is required to be coated with ITO, and then ITO pattern is formed to obtain an electrode, and finally a transparent electrode silver lead is made. During the ITO patterning, etching process is needed for etching the formed ITO film, while the ITO is an expensive material, the patterning may cause a lot of waste of the ITO, and result in high production cost.